If it's for you
by bookofEND
Summary: Natsu and Lucy meeting to find each other the best friend they've ever met. they grew up together. the reason why they met? well, that's the question isn't it? was it just a coincidence, were they fated, or is Lucy fated for somebody else? [disclaimer"me-not-own-ft."] NaLu? or...
1. in the beginning

Still here

Chapter 1

_Normal P.O.V._

"_Lucy, darling, wake up. Were here". A blonde woman with chocolate brown eyes sitting beside a little 7-year-old girl with blonde hair and a 4-year-old girl with goldish-brown locks said as she shook the little blonde child awake." !" a little white dog standing in front of the blonde little girl cried._

_August 27. _

_Lucy woke up and stood up all excited and hyper as if she ate 100 kilos of sugar. "we're here? Whaaaah`! Michelle, look, were here! Plue, were here! Look, Magnolia!" she exclaimed lifting the dog to see whats outside through the window._

"_yehey! Wew hew… one- chan.. wets go pway.. pwease!"_

_Lucy looked at her mother and father with pleading eyes. Which the dog amazingly copied. "Can we mama? Can we papa? Pwease~~~ pwetty pwease~!" she said sweetly. Now who could refuse that look?_

"_well, we've just arrived—" Jude said (their father) but was cut off by our little blonde protagonist so that the story'll be more interesting. "we'll be quick, Promise!" she said raising her right hand." And I never break promises" she added._

"_true enough" her mother agreed. "now, layla, darling, don't go spoiling them, okay?"_

"_I Am Not! UGH! I am appalled at you, Jude Heartfilia!" Layla said Jokingly._

"_alright, alright.. but only for a bit, okay? I saw a park nearby while we were on the road how about we go there so you two could play with other kids and make friends? How does that sound?"Jude said in and amuse voice_

"_really? Yehey.. come on Michelle! " Lucy exclaimed and went out of the car and ran outside._

"_Michelle, come on you slowpoke!" she said looking back to her sister whose is running far behind her with their dog. "Lucy-nee san, wait for me!" she yelled._

"_Lucy Darling, Michelle darling, be carefull!" Layla said as she and Jude followed behind walking._

_When Lucy finally reached the park, they saw a playground filled with kids and not too long, Michelle finally caught up with her with plue right behind her tail._

"_waaahh~ nee-chan is meaan~" Michelle cried. " "sorry, soory. Nee-chan didn't mean to be. Nee-chan was Just excited!" Lucy said patting michelle's head. 'arrrffff aaarrff!" plue barked._

"_sniff* sniff* okay… Michelle Fowgives Nee-chan. Now, can we pway thew?" michelle said pointing to the swing in the playground._

_Lucy beamed at her. "of course! Let's go michelle!" Lucy said grabbing her hand. And they ran to the swing_

_Jude and layla saw this and the just smiled. "Lucy dear, watch your sister, okay?" Jude shouted. Luce heard it and looked in their direction and she just smiled at them as response. _

_Lucy and Michelle were running around the park, racing, chasing each other and playing fetch with Plue. They didn't mind the other kids though, they were in their own little world._

_Eventually, Michelle got tired so she went to Jude and Layla to rest._

"_Michelle, com'on let's play some more!" lucy said running towarts them._

"_Now, Lucy, your Sister is tired. Let her rest." Jude said_

"_Mishelle is… swee-py…" michelle said as she drifted of to sleep._

_I guss we should head home" Layla said. "wha—why? Mama, can I have five more minutes please? Pleaaaase~~~~? She said while putting to her mother._

_Jude and Layla looked at each other and smiled. "alright." Five minutes."Okay?"_

"_Yehey! Thank you Daddy!" she cheered and hugged her parents._

"_okay, okay. Now go… five minutes." Layla said_

_Lucy smiled at them and went on her way back to the play ground running and still looking back to her Family. But then suddenly, she bumped into someone which made her fall on her butt._

_Layla and Jude saw this but they just watched. They wanted lucy to learn for herself and stand up back up without relying on them all the time. She was a big girl now!_

"_aouch~" _

"_Shit"_

_Lucy gasped upon hearing what the other kid said then she stared at the kid with accusing eyes_

"_Mama said it's bad to say bad words like that! It's bad!"_

"_did she ever tell you to say sorry when you bumped into someone?"_

_The boy said as he tried to get up._

"_Yes, She di—ohh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said shyly as she got up._

_Then that was the time she realized something odd about the kid she just bumped into._

_She gasp again. "yo—your hair is PINK!" she yelled. Theother kid scowled at this comment. " and you're a… boy?" Lucy added and that's where the boy got ticked off. _

"_For you're information blondie, it's salmon. Whatever that spells and Hell yeah, I'm a boy. You've got a problem with that?" he said in an annoyed tone._

_This made lucy hold her right shoulder with her left hand and bow her head while biting her lower lip as if she was going to cry. _

"_I-Im.. S-so-soorry" she said trembling._

_The boy who has pink hair standing in front of her say liquid fall from her face to the ground and began to panick. "HE-HEY! Don't cry! Why the Hell are you crying.. Oh God. Dammit! Please, I'll do anything! I'll braid your hair, I'll comb it! I-I'll buy you food, I'll give you anything-err whatever girls like, I'll even beg on my knees! Just-just…. Please stop crying!" he begged as he knelt on the ground._

"_sniff* sniff* " lucy stared at the pin—sorry, SALMON haired boy kneeling in front of her for a little while then laughed. "hahahaha… you're funny" lucy said._

_This made the little salmon-haired boy blush a bit. " yeah well, your crying was annoying" he said a little embarrassed. _

_This only made lucy giggle. " well I'm Lucy by the way." She said to the boy. The boy stared at her intently as if examining every part of her then grinned. "the Name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."_

_Lucy looked a bit puzzled. "What's a Dragneel." She asked. The caught him a little off-guard." Wha—well, I don't know." He said and shrugged._

" _you know, shrugging in front of other people is not polite."_

"_did your mama teach you that too?" He smirked._

"_why yes, yes she did." She answered not caring about the boy's tone._

"_Do you wanna play? Where were you going anyway?" Lucy asked._

"_Well I was heading home. This Stupid stripper bastard keeps annoying me." He said in a very annoyed tone that'll make you think it's kinda cute~_

"_then, do you wanna play with me?" Lucy asked smiling._

_Natsu looked at her a little surprised, then grinned "sure! Let's go!" he said grabbing Lucy by the risk and went speeding to the playground._

"_Looks like our Lucy found a friend." Jude said. Layla smiled leaning against Jude's shoulder while caressing the sleeping Little Michelle's Hair._

"_Yeah. "_

_Lucy played with Natsu throughout the day they ran around Jumped up and down, played hide and seek, went up the slide and palyed in the sand box._

_While they were playing tag, Natsu somehow manage to get a brunette girl's hair caught in his hand. The girl got angry which made Natsu to almost pee in his pants. Lucy was the one who said sorry and fixed the gir's (Cana, I think) There was this boy in the sandbox wo was building a castle when natsu suddenly stepped on one of the towers. The boy cried, then Lucy scolded Natsi and said to the crying boy that she'll fix it for him. seems like natsu always gets himself in trouble needing lucy to help him. Five minutes became half an hour. This was because jude and Layla saw that lucy found a friend._

"_Thanks Lucy. You saved me back there." Natsu Grinned._

"_No Problem Na-" "Lucy! It's time to go." Her mother called cutting her off._

" _oh that's my mom calling. Do you wanna meet her? Trust me, you'll like her!"_

_Natsu seemed at doubt but when he looked at Lucy's eyes, all doubts disappear. He could see the honesty, anticipation and sincerity in her eyes. How could he say no? "sure" he said grinning._

_This made lucy smile as wide as the ocean ( if that's even possible) "com'on"!" lucy dragged Natsu to where her parents are._

"_Mama, Papa!" she called out._

"_Lucy, darling! And ohh~ who might this be?" Layla asked._

"_Mama, Papa, this is natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Lucy answered._

"_Hello Ma'am, sir" _

"_Dragneel? Boy, you don't happen to be related to Igneel are you?"_

_Natsu was surprised but answered anyway. "I'm His son…um-sir."_

_Now it's Jude and Layla's turn to be shocked. "Are you now? Well nice to meet you Little dragneel. How is your Father?"_

"_well, he's ok I guess. He's not around much though. He's busy doing this, and that. And stuff."_

"_well, I can say one thing, you really are your Father's son. I can really see Igneel in you"_

"_Mee too" Layla said._

"_YOU KNOW MY FATHER?"_

"_well, your father, Lucy's mother and I were best of friends in our High School and college days."_

"_woah! Then you Must know my mother too! Grandine."_

_This made Layla's and Jude's Breath hitch. "come again? Did you say your father married… Oh my, what a surprise!" Layla said in a shocked and amused tone._

"_Well so much for 'I'm no marrying her even if she's the last girl on earth deal' attitude."_

_This made Layla laugh and the two kids stare cluelessly at them._

"_well, Nice to meet you Natsu. Ohh,Lucy's birthday is coming up. You should come since you're her first friend here and all." Layla offered._

"_really? Can I bring my friends along too? They'll like Lucy and they'll like you too and I'm sure as hell you're also gonna like them!" natsu exclaimed._

"_of course now Lucy can have more friends! Ang Natsu you should course, It's bad." Layla reprimanded._

"_hehe.. sorry Maam." Natsu said sratching his temple sheepishly._

_Layla smiled. "No need for Ma'am natsu. Your Mom and I were very close back in highschool. You can call me Aun Lay, if you want."_

"_Igneel is not much of a stranger to me too. You can Call me Uncle Jude." Jude offered._

_Wow natsu really liked what he's hearing. "really? Wow thanks Aunt Lay, Uncle Jude!" he said and hugged the two surprising them,_

"_ok,ok. We must get going. We still have to unpack. Come on Lucy!" Layla said._

_The heartfilia's were no heading home_

_Suddenly, Lucy stopped in her tracks and turned around. " hey natsu, will you be gone tomorrow?" she asked smiling._

" _nope. Still here." He grinned which made lucy smiled._

"_bye Natsu~ It's Nice to meet you. Be at my party on july 1 okay?" lucy said as they start to head home_

"_I'll be there. Bye Lucy!"_


	2. Through it all

_**a/n: Wohoo! I'm in chapter 2! Hey guyz! I 'm totally in need of your support! Please bare with my inexperience entries! And ohh, tell me what you think?  
>should I continue?<strong>_

_Chapter 2. birthday party._

_Lucy pov._

_Lucy darling, could you ask Mrs Spetto if everything is set?" Layla asked._

"_everything is set mama!" Lucy said without asku=ing mrs spetto because she knows it was don because she had seen it._

"_gasp* but what's this?" Layla said. "w-what?" lucy asked._

"_The birthday girl in not in her birthday dress yet!" she exclaimed making lucy laugh._

"_Oky I'll change now."_

"_Hurry dear, you're friends are coming._

"_Okay." She said cheerfully._

_Lucy finished changing and then Natsu and His friends have Lucy met Gray, the one natsu referred to as a stripper bastard the other day. and then there's Jellal. Blue hair, silent type, tattoo on one eye and very smart. Also with them is GAJEEL. He was scary looking, a little rough but very amusing from time to time._

_Soon afterwards, Lucy's old friends arrived. Among them, her bestest friend was Levy McGarden. Daughter of Mcgarden Publishing co. who is a bookworm like Lucy. The other one is Cana alberona. Daughter of the CEO of the Alberona (Gildarts) Film Stidio which is currentry the largest network in the world. But what would a bunch of kids care about that?_

_So they just played and played all day._

_When the cake was out, they had and icing fight. Well' this was mainly because of. As we all would've already figured out, Natsu taunted by gray._

_When the cookies were served, they had a cookie fight. When the spaghetti was out, they had a meatball fight. All in all, they had a food fight._

_It was afternoon and Lucy was tired. Michelle wasn't seen the whole day because she was inside._

_Lucy sat under the tree to rest then natsu came ti her. "Lucy! Come on let's play some more!"_

"_you guys go. I'm tireed~!" she whined._

_Natsu pouted and sat beside her crossing his arms._

"_well if you're not gonna play then I wont play too." He said._

"_hey Lucy, can call you Luce, instead?"_

"_waaah! Lucy what is that?"_

"_I donno, something I came up I guess."_

"_Yeah well, I don't know"_

"_It's settled from now on, I'll call you luce."_

_Lucy Just smiled but then, natsu fell asleep. He had his head lying on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy was surprised at first but she didn't mind._

"_I guess natsu's tire too."_

"_Lucy…" natsu murmured._

_Lucy got starteled. "what is it Natsu?"_

"_will you be gone when I wake up?"_

"_what kind of question is that? I'm still here cause you're leaning against me."_

_Natsu just smiled at this and handed her something still not opening his eyes._

_It was a laminated card. with something written on them. _

_Front~ HAPPY BORTHDAY LUCY! ~NATSU_

_BACK: STILL HERE.`_

Lucy Pov..

_Phone riiiingggg… rrriing…. _I groaned it's like 7:30 in the morning and the world is already ringing in my ears! Ugh.!_ Riiiing…. Riiinng.._ so much for sleeping in. I picked up my phone from the table beside my bed lazily without even moving from my position._ 'Lu Chan, you there? I've been calling you for like, five times already.'_ Oohhh.. its Levy. But still~ it's to freaking early!

"Le-vy-chaan? Ugh… I'm sorry. I'm just tired from yesterday that's a—wait, why are you calling this early again?"

"_What do you mean Why? it's—ohh. You forgot." _She said.

Forgot, wait, what?_ "Yeah well, that's great! Just don't forget out plans tonight, kay?"_

"wait, what did I forget?"

'_bye~' _"Levy-chan wai-" _beep… beep.._ great. She cut me off. WHAT THE HELL WASTHAT? Ugh.. I guess natsu's rubbing off on me with the cussing and the coursing and stuff like that. Yeah well, we haven't seen each other in like month because of family business abroad. He said he'll be back on an important day but God knows when that is.

What plans was levy talking about again..

Thing brain! Think!

.

.

.

Nope.! I got nothing. I don't wanna think, it hurts my brain. Said the girl who ace every tests. Yeah well. That's life.

I guess I should take a bath. Normally Natsu would burst in while I take a bath but that wont be necessary andy more cause he's not here! Yes! I can finally take a bath in peace without paranoia hunting me! After the bath I changed into my usual clothes. A blue and white tank top and a blue short with brown leather boots. It's almost 9 (yeah, I take too long to prepare.) and I think I should head out. I took my brown leather backpack and carried it on my back.

On a Saturday, I should probably go to school and finish those reports since the president is out, I'm president for the mean time. You're probably wondering who the hell is that cute and handsome little president. Well it's no other than our very ouwn oltrahod super model with six pack abs childish and relentless Natsu dragneel. Around of a pplause please. And yes, I'm the vice president of this F*cked up student council.

How did this happen you ask?

Well let me tell you. "the hell should I know.' I didn't even run for vice president. But the sponsor of the school is the company of my Best friend/brother/president little Mr. Natsu Dragneel and somehow someone who so deeply hates me from above appointed me to be the pansy in all of natsu's Fucked up work.

Well, ranting about that took up enough time for me to reach school and the council room. Mountains of paperwork are waiting for me. Club budgets, the hell is this 10 folders with 20 pages each?! Club outings, Intramurals , school festival, national academic contest preparation? The heck? Auhg.. might as well start.

I also have to look into the audited records for the past months.. where the hell is Natsu when you need him?! Then again when he's here, I still get to do EVERYTHING.

Seems like some clubs did some underspending while other clubs especially the misic clubs spent more than their monthly budget. I gotta do something about that.

I closed the audit records and placed it to the top left corner of the prsident's table to indicate that it's already checked while all the unfinished work for budgets are on the bottom left and the unsinished report about other activities are on the lower right of the table.

By the time I finished the audit record, it was 11:48 in the morning so I opened natsu's drawer where he left a note which I found here five days after he left. "I know you'll work you're ass of but don't overdo it, okay? so here's some snacks. Take care of yourself~ N.D."

He left me 3 whole drawers OF snacks which I thiNK would last me a whole month.

I took a snickers and continued. I started off with the monthly budget for the drama club…..

~~~some time passes~~~~~

She was halfway finished with the club budgets but still there are still the activity reporst and new reports coming in on Monday. _Ugh_. Ilooked at the time and it's 5:55 P.M.

I grabbed my phone from my bag. _Oh Shit!_I internally cursed. 35 miss calls and 75 messages. They were from my friend. Lisanna called me 5 times, erza messaged me 15 times?! Cana messaged me 17 times ang levy…oh shit LEVY!?

WHAT WAS IT AGAIN? OUR PLANS? Think Lucy, don't be a dumb blonde.

Then she open Levy's last message, _have you looked at the calendar?_what was so special about the calendar? Ilooked at the calendar on the president's desk and I saw a date circled with red marker

. It's Saturday.

It's today

. He was gonna come home today.

The day he said was a special day

. It's today. It's….

MY BIRTHDAY…

"I knew you'd forget. It's Just so you." An ever so familiar voice said from the door.

I'm shocked, obviously. Needless to say, I was speechless. " I thought I told you not to overdo it, you weirdo." He said walking up to me reveling his salmon l0cks and childish grin.

I ran up to him like a little girl who got lost and had lust found her daddy.

"Natsu~~~ you're back! Oh how I missed you!" I said hugging him tighter. Oh, I missed him soo much. I missed his scent, I missed his smile and his pink hair.

"I missed you too Luce. So much that you can't imagine." He said against my hair inhaling as if taking in all my scent.

"Lucy..!" he said in a stern voice as we break off from the embrace.

"y-yes..?" I answered nervously

"I thought I told you NOT to overdo it? Aunt Lay is so gonna Kill me for this and Uncle Jude to!"

"but there's just too much to do and I thought you weren't coming home yet. You didn't say anything when we chatted on Facebook."

"but that doesn't excuse your irresponsible actions missy! What if you collapsed in here? Nobody can help you cause no body's here!"

"Hey, I thought I'm the older sister here? Why are you acting my part?"

Natsu Just stared at her and hugged her again. "just, don't do it ?"

"alright"

Natsu offered his hand "let's go?" Lucy got confused.

" To where?"

"to our paradise."

"hah?"

"Just kidding, to your birthday party silly!"

Birthday party..? what birthday party? Is it the one that Levy and I talked about where erza wanted to do pole dancing and gajeel—ohhh… right.

"AHHHH… ok.. but I'm n0t dressed!"

"don't worry, little bro, will make you look the part. Lets go.. to the mall!"

Chapter 3

"Natsu what the hell is this?!" I exclaimed.

"what?l You only turn 16 once Luce, and no cursing. I don't like it when you curse."

"being16 doesn't mean wearing this?! And hey! Your bad habits just rubbed off on me. Don't take it out on me!" I sticked my toungue out and went back to the changing room.

Natsu wanted me to wear a Motherf*cking maid outfit! The hell was that for? No way am I wearing that to the reception. I just piked up a sundress with blue ang pink flowers printed on it and made natsu pay for them.

"I'd still chose the maid outfit over that one though." He said as we walked out the mall.

"then you should wear it yourself, you dumbass."

a/n: done! Hope you guys like it! Please, review…. Thank you! love you guyz! Mwah! Tehee…


	3. onE night

**A/N: HI guyz, sorry, I've been having writers block, really. **

**But, et cetera, et cetera… I've got this chapter for you guys to enjoy, soo… X/**

**And, oh, yeah… pleass forgive my spellings and typing errors, I really don't have time to correct them, but at any case, I love you guyz! And oh yeah… I think this chapter will be crappy. And short. And uncanny.. but please do patronize it still..**

**Again, END loves yah! Hope you'll love me back.**

Chapter 3.1

_*KNOCK* KNOCK-KNOCK*_

_Something's tapping my window._ I thought as I was doing my last homework.

_Wait, tapping? Window?_

"_luuuuce~ open up!"_

"Natsu?!" I knew it..

He just grinned at me..

"How many times do I have to tell you, Use my fucking door!"

"HEP!* no swearing!"

"TCH* FINE!" I grumbled

"good girl" he said. I rolled my eyes at him

"whatever."

"hey Lucy! Let's watch a movie!" he said, all ecstatic..

"hold ON.. just… ONE…more… and I'm.. DONE! Okay. So what d'ya wana watch?"

"hmmm… I donno.. what do you wanna watch?" he asked.

"hmmm… Let's watch Up Side Down." I said… XD

"whatever you want, Luce.." he said.

"yey! Thank you Natsu!" I said as I jumped him, making both of us fall on the sofa laughing..  
>"okay- okay, Luce. Let me set it up first." Prying me off trying to get up.<p>

"he opened my selves of CD's and went looking for the tape. It's not that hard to find because It's arranged alphabetically."

"woah, how many movie tapes do you have again?" he asked.

"102, you know that."

"Damn… still astonish me, that's all."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "whatever. Hurry up!"

"Alright, Alright!"

Then the movie started.

Natsu sat down beside me and took his phone out and called for pizza

"yeah, thank you.: _*BEEP*_

"The pizza'll be here in 20 mins…"

"great! In the mean time, I think I'm gonna cook some popcorn."

~5min later~

"okay, here's the popcorn!" I beamed

"Great! Com'ere" natsu said pulling me to the couch making me seat on his lap.

"he took the popcorn and put it to the table beside the couch only for him to reach.  
>"H-HEY! That's mine!" I pouted and crossed my arms.<p>

Natsu pinched my nose making me blush. Thank god the lights were off otherwise… I don't know what.

"you're so cute when you do that!" he said.

"then kiss me why don't cha.." I told him rolling my eyes.

I got off natsu and sat beside him to concentrate on the movie."

"If it were that easy, I would." Natsu said which I didn't really hear clearly.

"did you say something?" I asked looking at him for a moment.

"nope, nothing at all."

I laid my head on natsu's shoulder again but he made me lay down on his lap. "Natsu?" I asked. Damn, am I sleepy.

"hmmmn?" he hummed for response still directing his gaze to the tv.

"thank you.." I said sleepily

"for what?" he asked still not looking at me.

"for always..being—here…for…

me…" I said before I drifted off to dreamland.

"_if it's for you Luce, Anything.."_ I heard a voice say but was too sleepy to find out to whom it belonged. I'm not gonna remember any of it tomorrow anyway.

**A/N: now that's done! **

**Crappy -_- I know! You don't have to rub it in! T3T…**

**Guyz, please, I beg you, please review… XOXO. Lots of love..**


	4. ONE MORNING

**A/N:CHADAAAN! Yeah people! double update! I don't even knowwhat I'm doing.**

**Huhuhuh x( I might die! **

**Guyz, enjoy this crappy chapter of ….**

**Anyway.. I forgot a disclaimer… [dot own, FAIRY TAIL…] there.. **

**#ONELOVE**

Chapter 4

"luce~ wake up~"

"Lucy~" _who on earth is disturbing my beauty sleep?_

"_Lucy it's Friday and It's 7:00… we're gonna be late!"_

"HOLY SHIT! I'M LATE!" I shouted, got up and went to the bathroom to change and withing 3 minutes I was finished.

"well that was fast. Let's hang out first."

"WH-what? We're gonna be late! C'mon!"

" actually, look.." he pointed at the clock. 06:23

….

…

All that hardwork and for what? Nothing!

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"Oi-oi.. Luce, Let's be rational about this! put down the kni—" _BAAM*_

"woah!are you'RE seriously TRYING To kill me?!"

"wah! Pray for mercy Dragneel! WAAAAAHH!" BOUGSH*

He ran to the living room and I chased him with a _bloody knife_! He hid behind the sofa, then ran back to my room..

"waaah! Lucy! S-stop it!" he cried out.

"DIE! DRAGNEEL! Die!" I souted. I'm so MAD AT HIM! I Followed him to my room and when he saw me, he was startled!

"Luce, Lucy! Drop the knife… c'mon." he said while his hands where in front of him trying to block any attack.

"NO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I said as I tried to jump him.

"ok, THAT'S IT!.." he shouted and charged at me, but I was not the one to back out from anything so I charged nonetheless.

"I… SAID.. ENOUGH!"

*_GASP!*_

*BLAG* THUMP*

He caught my hand, made me drop the knife, caged me and dropped me on my bed, pinning me down to the mattress with my hands above my head, chained by his hand.

MY EYES WENT WIDE! 0_0

Natsu was on top of me breathing heavily, his face were inches from mine, gazing at me with stern eyes with emotions I can't decipher...I can feel his warm breath, he was drenched in sweat, because of all the running, perhaps?

His onyx eyes were piercing through my soul, making me weak like jello I cant even move.

Then I realize, I was also breathing heavily. Then suddenly I felt him lean closer towards me. I cant turn away from his gaze._OH NO!WHA-WHAT…!_

MY HEART WAS BEATING SO FAST… my breathing got heavier, I body was… I feel something. What is it? Fear? Anticipation? Excitement?

_He's gonna kiss me!_

Then I closed my eyes, shut, waiting for it to happen. I felt his breath getting nearer. Then suddenly, I felt him stop.

I felt a weight go off the bed, making me open my eyes. "Sigh.*" I sighed out of relief. Somehow, I felt disappointed…_wait, what? _Then I sat up.

_*AHEM* _Natsu cleared his throat while fixing his clothes making me stare at him…

"L-Let's get going…" he said offering his hand .

"_y-yeah… " _ It was already 6:43 as I looked at the clock.

*ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL*

I'm confused, My heart is beating so fast again I think it might explode! I haven't spoken a word, Natsu hasn't spoken a word either and, It's getting awkward… Maybe he's trying to shake off what happened.

_Don't be assume too much Lucy, you're just friends!_ Yeah… we're just friends. Best friends. Best friends that not even fate can separate. Fate cant separate because fate brought us together.

I kept talking to my self that I didn't realize the figure in front of me stopped. *ouch*

"oi, Luce, we're here…"

"what?"

"I said we're here! C'mon, It's 7: 02 let's hurry!"

_Yeah… we're the bestest duo in the world. And I wont have it any other way!_

**A/N: yehey! Done!  
>well, see ya'll next week and I hope to read from ya'll soon! 3<strong>

**Lots of love**

**~catherine (my real name)**

**#ONELOVE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yow guyz! I've got some review from these awesome people!**

**Anyway, I'll try my best to minimize, typing errors! Sorr for having waay too many! T3T**

**My fault! Anyway… here's an advance chapter… hope you guys enjoy!**

**Btw.. right now, it's 01:09 a.m. HAH! WISH ME LUCK!**

**AS ALWAYS, LOVE YOU ALL AND DON'T FORGET TO WRITE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Ohh right [disclaimer.. don't own Fairy Tail!]**

**3 #ONELOVE**

**~catherine**

**Chapter 5**

Lucy POV.

Natsu and I have been to so many moments together.

Since we've moved here, I cant remember ever being as close to anybody else as we've been. Well, Erza, Levy and I are close, but… I donno..

It's just that he's always there for me ya'know? Even when he already had a girlfriend, he was always there for me. Though my ups and downs in life, in my greatest victories and complete and utter defeat, he was there.

Though I'm older, It always seemed like he's more…. I donno, understanding?

Natsu And I are living in magnolia… my parents went back to the old mansion with my sister, but I decided to stay. For many reasons. And besides, my parents didn't want me to go back there anyway.

I THINK Michelle, will be going to London next school year to pursue her dreams of becoming a professional pianist in the big leagues or what ever they call it in music.

Sometimes, yeah, it can be lonely in this apartment alone… It's a good thing I have plue here to keep me company and though, I'd never admit it to his face but, sometimes, I appreciate natsu's breaking and entering in my house. I never get how he's able to show up every time I really feel the emptiness of this house. It's like he's got a Lucy-lonely-meter-detector or something. I guess he just knows me too well.

Yeah, but I guess, today, he can't be here for me. _Ughh! My fucking head hurts._ I've been sick since yesterday.

I just laid on my bed all morning yesterday and I'm thinking about doing the exact same thing today too. I wanted to call levy but… she told me 2 days ago that gajeel's taking her to a trip to the beach. Lucky bitch.. while I suffer here with a killer headache, runny nose and burning temperature.

I'm freezing! I already turned the aircon off about 2 hours ago.

I cant even think of doing anything. I'm too cold, too weak, and too dehydrated, I think, to move.

I've already taken my medicine since yesterday, but, my fever is not going down.

I don't think natsu'll come today. He went on a business trip. again. four days ago and said he'll be back in 5 days.

Today's Saturday, so, I have no class. But, the paper works are getting unmanageable. We have a lot to work on and I lay here as sick as an unwatered celery!

I don't know how natsu manages it all. The student council, the company, school and well, me. I don't even know why I'm on his to do list… like, what a weirdo! And he's calling me a weirdo.

Sometimes it amazes me how, that childish natsu can be responsible and productive. I have witnessed first-hand his whiny attitude and irrational behavior. Sometimes he's a twelve-year-old in a teenager's body and sometimes he's a grown man in sweatshirt and jeans!

I wanted to call him, but, I cant be selfish. He has responsibilities. I'm just… a burden. I cant let him prioritize me over his work. I mean.. best friends… we are. That's it…

But then, just thinking that Natsu might cancel all his meetings just for me is… _sigh_.. honestly, I cant find a better best friend than natsu.

Somehow, I thank whatever reason that made us move here because I found the best thing that I could ever have with my life._ A natsu. A Natsu Dragneel._

I was thinking of natsu and I… us.. that I didn't realize, dreams already found me.

"_natsu! Natsu!" A blonde girl cried out… tears.._

'_that's… me…'_

"_Natsu~!" why was I crying? There was a figure in front of me. Holding a suitcase. We were infront of the doors of a mansion, I think. He's leaving. The figure. I wasn't facing me.. then I called out again._

"_Natsu!" I ran and hugged him from behind._

"_Don't leave! Don't leave me!" I was crying. It was raining. There was a car, a guy with an umbrella in a blacksuit. An escort. A pinknette._

_Wha—oh.. I remember. This was 2 years ago. When Natsu was going on his first business trip. That was part of his training. I Remember Igneel Already Went There Ahead, Natsu Was Just Going To Catch Up._

_He turned around to look at me, smiling._

"_silly Luce, I'll be gone for 2 weeks. I'm just gonna help dad sort out some things and I'll be back. Okay?"_

"_b-bu—but.. t-two weeks is too long…" I whined._

_He chuckled. "now, Luce, I thought you said you're proud of me. I thought you'd want me to be the president of the Dragneel Corp someday… what's this?"_

"…" _I stood quiet._

_He hugged me again and said "I have to go baby, I have foreign responsibilities now. I'll be back before you know it. I'll call you everyday,'kay?"_

_He kissed me on the forehead like I a-4-year-old girl and went to the car with the guy in black holding an umbrella._

_When he was about to enter the car he turned towards me._

"_HAY LUCE!" he called out. "will you be gone when I get back?" he said smiling_

_With that, I too, smiled. _

"_Nope! Still here!" I said._

_I dont even know how close we are. I mean, we are close, I know, but how close?_

_Though he was far away, he always checked on me. We were 14 then._

_*Buuzzzzz* *buuuzzz*_

_Why is there a bee in my room?_ I thought

_Wait, a bee?what the—_

Then I got awakened by the buzzing.. where the hell did that came from? My head still hurts and I can't move a muscle. I think my fever's getting worst…

I just waved it off and went back to sleep..

^~hours later~^

I heard foot steps. Fast ones. Like someone running.

"Lucy? Lucy!" I heard someone called my name… but I didn't have the power to look at whoever it was… my whole body hurts and I'm cold.

I felt someone placed the back of his hand on my forehead. _warm_

"Shit! YOU'RE BURNING UP."

I hold on to my blanket, shivering, for dear life bbut the coldness doesn't seem to go away.

"what am I gonna do?, what am I gonna do?" somebody's panicking..

"c-c-c—old…" I managed to say.

He held my hand. "damn!"

Then I feelt somebody climbed into my bed wrapped his arms around me with a blanket covering us both.

_Warm.._ then I clung to that only source of heat and borrowed my face on his chest.

"shhh..shh-sh… just sleep now Luce." I heard him say.

I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. With that I drifted off to sleep again.

~~4 hours later~~ time 01:34 P.M.

I was awaken by someone shaking me to consciousness.

"Luuce…"

"Lucy…"

"Lucy, wake up.. you need to eat."

"hmmm….ummm.." I stirred..

" c'mon sleepy head" the voice said.

Then suddenly I was forcibly placed to a sitting position.

"Eat." He said.

"Natsu!" I whined..

He sat down beside me holding I think a bowl of soup and stared at me like I'm a kid who cant understand.

"Luce, com'on eat up. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, have you? Besides, this will make you feel better.." he said holding a spoon full of chicken soup. Yep.. definitely soup.

"say ahh!" he's enjoying this. This is so embarrassing!

"Lucy, open up.." he said.. he's treating me like a fucking child.. but I have no energy to fight back, so I gave in.

"ahhh.." I said.. and I think my face is as red as a tomato.

"good girl." Natsu said patting my head.

Moments later, I fell asleep. Again.

NORMAL P.O.V.

2 hours later

Natsu watched Lucy sleep.. _she's not getting any better_ he thought. Natsu went to the kitchen and filled a bowl with water and took a towel.

He soaked the towel into the water and placed it on lucy's forehead.

He stared at Lucy with sadden eyes.. he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears and stared at her beautiful, malevolent and stunning face.

"someday, you'll know.." he said taking lucy's hand and placing it on his lips…

"but now all you need to know is.. I'm still here…

**A/N: OKKAAAY~ done! Hope you guys enjoy it! And sorry for the errors.!**

**T-T there's too many of them! Waaahhh! I'm going to pass out!**

**#**Fairy Tail 4lyf

#7Annabelle43

**Thanks for the review guys! And I hope to read from all of you soon!**

**Please review! Love you all! Mwah!**

**#onelove**

**~catherine**


	6. Chapter 6: Day Of The Fateful Encounter

**a/n: what's up my darling readers! I'm really sorry for a delayed upload, I had tons of things that needed to be done at school… school is exhausting, am I right?**

** So I guess everyone read the new Fairy tAil chapter released last week? Sweet right? I so love Mashima… let us all thank the heavens for creating such a woderful being that gave birth to fairy tail (yeah! Birth XD)**

** So guys ,as always, I'm looking forward for your support and, of course, your reviews. Guys, please, please, please give me some reviews about this chapter and I promise I'll update another one tomorrow.**

** I love you guys! You are all awsome in every way! I wish I'd get a chance to meet you all and make a guild with you! (what am I saying?)**

** Enjoy the story and reviews are highly appreciated! 3**

**[I don't own Fairy Tail]**

**#ONELOVE**

**-Catherine**

Chapter 6..

The day of a fateful incounter

Others consider it An accident or A coincidence but for me, It's simply fate.

the mall was never my favorite place to spend my free time on, but I'm here now. I don't even know why I came here today, normally I'd go to the library on a Saturday but I get the feeling like the universe keeps whispering to my ear, nagging me to go to the mall right now.

I just wore my usual blue tank tops and blue skirt and took off. I got in my car and drove to the mall. I didn't know what I was thinking, heck, I didn't even call Levy to come with me. Maybe it's because I have this feeling like I don't need to and I've got this feeling at the back of my head that she wont be able to come anyway. She's been busy with this guy Gajeel whom I think is already her boyfriend. Trust me, Levy and I have been best friend for a very long time and I know her like the back of my hand. We've done too many things together that I woudn't be able to name even half of them. We even bathe together but you didn't really need to know that. My bad.

Well Erza's out of town with Jellal and I pretty much think gray's with Juvia, again. _Sigh* oh well might as well enjoy myself.. #foreveralone_. I parked in the parking lot (duh, where else would Ipark) and made my way to the entrance. r

"Mornin' Lucy!" Lyon greeted me. He's been working part time here in the mal as a baggage packer or something like that. And yeah, he's Gray's Half brother. He's pushing a cart full of boxes which I think belongs to one of the costumer

I beamed at him and greeted him back. "yo Lyon! Working hard I see."

"yeah, well, I have to work hard for that new video game that's out. Ur and Ultear are such a pain in the ass. They wont even buy it for me. They said I have to wooork for the things I want and what not.. bla. Bla.. I told them I could work in the company, they agreed but put me here as a labor. They say if Icanstand it for a year they'll reconsider the thought of me managing the branch at hageon … ugh such an ass!"

I mused, " what are you twelve? Hahaha" I laughed at him.  
>"HA-HA. Laugh all you want… still, I gotta have that shit!... before gray does."<p>

Ooohhhh… I see. The rivalry between these two… I just sighed and shook my head and smiled. "well okay then, se ya later~"

"yeah, I still got some deliveries so, see you at school!" he said walking opposite my direction.

As I entered the mall I thought _hmmm, what should I do first? - Oh! I know! Boy hunting!_

Nah, I wasn't really into those things. _Grrrmbbl~~~~ "oppss… I guess I'm a little hungry. I'll just grab a bite first." _

"_but where should I eat?_" Oh, I know! I'll just go to the Stauss's coffee shop. It's a good thing they have a branch here. They're like the best pastry and coffee house in the country. Probably because they're family of chefs and cooks and whatnot. They also have 87 more branches nationwide. I wonder if Mira and Lissana's here.

I made my way to the shop which was just a turn ahead. I entered the shop and was greeted by lissana/

"Lucy! My, what a surprise! Mira-nee, Lucy's here!" lissana shouted.

"Lucy?" a voice from behind the counter said. "Hey Lis, Mira" I said as Lis and I kissed on the cheek and hugged mirajane.

"My, Lucy, It's not often you come here on a saturday. Normally we'd see you in the branch near the school." Yep, apparently they have 3 branches in town. I haven't been to the other one though. The other one I think is In a beach that the Strauss and heartfillia's own.

"I could say the same for both of you. Must be acoincidence that you're here and I'm hear today, nah?"

"you can say that again." Lisanna said amusedly "by the way, are you alone?"

"yeah, I DIDN'T WANNA BOTHER Levy today and Erza's out of town too. By the way? where's elfman?"

"Oh He's in FT drive(near the school where the other branch is). Apparently almost all the boys all the boys from the gang are there."

"must be a lively day for them then."

"I just hope they don't break anything." T_T Lisanna said. " I wouldn't count on it." I giggled.

"what can we get you lucy?" Lissana asked. "oh the usual."

" Strawberry cappuccino with cinnamon and vanilla foam and an FT muffin. "

" Strawberry cappuccino with cinnamon and vanilla foam and an FT muffin –"

" Strawberry cappuccino with cinnamon and vanilla foam and an FT muffin –"

the three of us said in unison. And laughed. "I'll be right back with your order."

Not too soon after, Levy and gajeel entered the coffee shop.

Gajeel looked in my direction. "oh, hey shrimp, bunny girl's here" he said.

Levy looked searchingly and as soon as she saw me she greeted me. "Lu-chan! You're here! Are you alone?" "why does everybody keep asking that? Yes I'm alone. Ugh God!"

"You didn't come with Natsu?"

Oh I forgot to ask him to come with me.. but,he's probably busy with their company andeverything. besides, he texted me last night that he's preparing for a bussiness trip… again. We never get to hang out like we use to. Oh well, things change.. *sigh*

"what's wrong with you?" levy asked. "nothing, just hungry, I guess"

" You can eat with us. And come with us later!"

"and be a third wheel? Uh, no thanks! I'll just sit here at the bar counter thank you very much.

"suit yourself.. c'mon gajeel."

After I ate, I said goodbye to both of em and to Lis and mira too and went on circling around the mall, aimless.

I finally got tired and sat on a bench, took my phone out of my bag. No messages. Eish.. nobody remembers me today.

I sighed and bowed my head. 'Maybe I'll just headback home.' I thought by me feet told me otherwise. And now, without thinking, again, I'm outside the mall near making my way to the wishing fountain.

"_fountain, I desire eternal youth!"_ hahaha I can just imagine myself saying saying that like a lunatic. They say this fountain can help you find love.' Riight~ like I believe that.'!  
>but somehow, I was aready infront of the fountain holding a coin in my hand. '<em>what the hell am I doing?'<em>

'_this is stupid."_ But still, A little hope was still within me. I held the coin on my chest, closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "though I'm happy with my friends, AND I THANK THE HEAVENS FOR THEM, I really wanna wish for something for me, I wish I'll meet the one for me soon. I'm not loosing hope yet, but I don't know how much longer do I have to bear this!" I said softly then I opened my eyes and suddenly felt ridiculous..

_pssh.. hah! Like that'll ever happen._ I stared at the coin then closed my hand and sat on the side of the fountain facing my left, holding the coin with my left hand.

I just played with the coin thinking of how ridiculous it is to believe in such witchcraft, then suddenly, the coin fell from my grasp.!

I tried to catch it, but It was too late, it was already in the water. I searched for it, but it was no use, everything seemed the same.

"_what am I gonna do? … wait…It's not like itll come true or anything, so there's no harm in that."_

_I shook my head and decided to finally leave_

as I stood up, being such a clutz that I am, I tripped. Great, just another thing I need, a bruised what-ever-part-of-my-body.

As closed my eyes and waited for an impact that didn't occur, I felt something firm hold me, to not make me fall to my face…

_What's going o—_

" hey, miss, are you okay?" somebody said the I open my eyes to see a blonde dude staring at me. WhoA. _Is this it fountain? Is this really it?_

His face looks like it came out of a magazine. So damn cute! And his figure, so built!

I was captured by his undeniably handsome face.

_Maybe that fountain does work!_

**a/n: well now that's done! Please leave a comment on the box bellow and I'll be with you guys again soon! **

**Mwah! I love you all!**

**#ONELOVE**

**-Catherine**


	7. Chapter 7

_**a/n:What's up ya'll? I hope ya'll're doin' well cause I git somethin' that'll take you away!**_

_**Hahaha… I cant do it… well guyz, here's a new chapter I really really hope you like it…**_

_**#onelove**_

_Chapter5 _

" _hey, miss, are you okay?" somebody said the I open my eyes to see a blonde dude staring at me. WhoA. Is this it fountain? Is this really it?_

_His face looks like it came out of a magazine. So damn cute! And his figure, so built!_

_I was captured by his undeniably handsome face._

_Maybe that fountain does work!_

"I…I.." I STUTTERED.. DAMN IT..

Then I realized what my position was. His hands were around my waist and I was holding his arm for dear life, which was, awkward.

I fret and got out of his grasp. "Oh! I- uh,… I'm s-sorry! I-..I.. –ohh! Thank you!" I said as I bowed, my face flushed. damn it.. again with the stuttering?!

I looked up and stared at him. He—those eyes, they were filled with… longing for a second but then maybe I was just Imagining things..

"oh, It's no big deal. Oh, and by the way, the name's sting, this is Rouge." He said as he pointed to the person standing beside him which I wouldn't have noticed if this guy sting here didn't introduce him to me.

I was reluctant to respond, but then when I looked in Sting's eyes there's an all familiar innocence in his gaze—so care free, so… alive I almost made my heart skip a beat. _Damn!_

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm… Luc—"

" _all I wanna be, yeah, _

_All I really wanna be, yeah, yeah,_

_Is somebody to you~"_

Damn timing! My phone rang!  
>"Excuse me for a moment." I told them and answered the phone.<p>

"hello?"

'_Luce, where are you…NOW!?'_

"At the mall, why?"

'_Mira called me and said you went alone! What's wrong with you!?'_

"NOTHING. It's just that I got nothing to do and it's really getting boring inside my apartment, so—"

"and you didn't even call me! I am so cross with you young LADY!"

"you said you were preparing for a bussine—"

'WHA—wha-…sigh* I didn't say I was going today, you weirdo..' I heard him chuckle over the phone

"umm… miss, Is everything okay?" sting asked. Ohh, I forgot they were here, damn you natsu!

"OH! I-uh.. everything's great just one second." I told them them turned back to the phone.

"LUCE, who was that? and wait, did you just stutter while talking to that guy? I don't like this LUCY HEARTFILLIA! Don't make me tell your mother!"

Ugh.. here he goes again with the ranting! He sooo treats me like a little girl! But I'm older than him! He pisses the shit out of me! I know I shouldn't cuss but, bloody hell! It's just so fucking irritating! I'm not a damn retard, I can take care of myself!

"It's none of your bussiness, and you're not the boss of me. If you wanna tell, then tell away! Asshole!"

"GODAMNIT LU—!"

*_BEEP* BEEP*_

_I ENDED THE CALL,_FUCK OFF DRAGNEEL. I turned back to them.

"Sorry about that." Isaid

"It's okay. Who was that? your boyfriend?"

What are you kidding? I snorted "no! that was just my ass-for-a-face bestfriend. Don't mind him, he's always like that towards me.. I'm like his must-never-forget responsibility, or whatever."_ How about you be my boyfriend?_ I'm just kidding.

"I'd say he likes you…" Sting taunted…

I rolled my eyes. "whatever… so where were we again? Ohh, right! I'm Lucy.. Lucy Hea-.. Just Lucy."

The guy sting beamed at me…. More like grinned at me.. He's kinda, oh I donno. Cute?.. "nice to meet you lucy!" he said and It's just soo cute I almost got flushed. I looked at rouge, but he's like I-aint-got-no-shit. "you don't talk much do you?" I asked him.

"He looked at me and looked away. "N-no.. I don't." did I just hear him stutter? And was that a blush on his cheeks? _Cute_. Wait, what? " sorry bout that lucy, he's always like that but he's not so bad once you get to know him."

I nodded. " I guess I better get going…"

"Wha—Already? Damn. I really wanted to ask you to have coffee with us."

"I'm sorry, maybe some other, time? It was nice meeting you, sting, rouge!"

"WAIT!" I stopped. " can I atleast get your number? You know, once you're free we could go out for coffee!"

he said oh, so cheerfully. I hesitated for a moment, and when I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing but pure zeal. _Oh, what the hell._

"FINE. Give you your phone." O typed it in. 0xxxxxxxxxxx. "there."

"now give me yours." Sting said. "Here it i—"

Then suddenly a flash of salmon caught my eye, one second I was holding my phone, and the next, my phone was gone from my grasp.

"that won't be necessary." I looked up only to realize that natsu was standing infront of me, out of breath, improperly dressed and ohh soo MAD. Oh-oh.. I doomed! T.T

Natsu looked straight onto sting's eyes almost as if he's peircing through Sting's soul and rouge was like "…"

" Lucy, Let's GO!" he said not looking away from Sting and holding me on my wrist.

He pulled me with him but—

"woah there, bro." sting said then went towards me. I saw him smirk at natsu. He took my hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to have met your acquaintance, Milady!" and that did it! I was completely lost for words, I couldnt move, and I'm most certain that I was as red as tomato.

_TCH* _I heard natsu clicked his tongue then pushed Sting to his feet. Rouge came to his aid.

"NATSU!" I shouted at him, but he wasn't about to look at me.. nope not even close.

"BACK OFF!" He yelled at 'em both and pulled me away with him.

"hhm… oi dragneel!" Sting called out making natsu stop but not enough to make him turn around

" what's hidden might surface too late, and the star I've lost, I'll be taking back even if it means I have to take down the gragon who guards it."

_TCH* _I looked at natsu and saw him grit his teeth and his bangs covered his eyes.

"WHAT'S MINE IS MINE! I'll make sure that everyone knows that!" He said through gritted teeth. And pulled me to the parking lot.

I was confused, overwhelmed and stunned! So when we entered HIS car [he didn't want me to drive home] I ask.. "Nats—"

"_SHUTTUP!"_ he yelled at me.. he's yelled at me before, but, not like this… He's so MAD right now. I've never seen him this mad.

"sigh*.. I—Luce, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to—"

I just sat there silent; stunned by his actions!

"I—uh.. It's just that.. UGH! DAMMNIT!"

"w-what…? _It's just_ what natsu?"

"I thought I told you not to talk to strangers?"

"… It's just that… I—UH.. I…"

"What?! You what?"

"… It didn't feel like he's a stranger… I… It's like I knew him from somewhere…"

I blurted out. _Where did that come from?_

"…" silence. I can hear silence. I looked at his driving figure. _What do I see?_ Not much but I think it's fear? Shock maybe, or… sadness? I don't know! It's hard to tell. It's was already dark. I looked at the digital clock of his car. 07:07.

He didn't talk to me anymore, and when we arrived at my house, he just escorted me to the door, said goodnight and left.

**a/n: Hi guyz! I'm done! Please review this crappy chapter of mine..**

**T_T huhuhuh.. I've been through a lot this week but, I'm hanging on,..**

**Please guyz, review… need,**


End file.
